Talk:Loanerbots
Loanerbot in the UK series This has been something that has been bugging me for a while now. I have reason to believe that Dynamite, a robot that competed in the UK vs Germany special in Series 6, is a loanerbot. I put this down to two aspects. *The fact that it didn't compete in the German championships. *(the more conclusive) The fact that, in the picture we have of Vert-I-Go, another robot seems to be behind it....that robot appearing to be none other than Dynamite. I seriously think it's a loanerbot. CBFan (talk) 17:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I thought it did compete in the German Championship actually. Christophee (talk) 17:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I see that it didn't. That is quite odd as you would expect a German robot that showed up for Series 6 to have competed in the German series too. Christophee (talk) 17:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed, and the picture only got me suspicious. Das Gepack, we know, has an excuse (it's actually Dutch), but Dynamite, on the other hand....we'll need to do some research here. CBFan (talk) 20:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Could Nemesis be classed as a loanerbot as it was given to the Terror Australis team? I think it can. 21:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) No, Loanerbots are part of the bigger category ""Robots built by the production crew" and Nemesis would break that. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Layout of this page Are we going to do something with this page? I propose something like a table of the robot, teams it fought with, alternate names, etc. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :That is pretty much what I intended when I created it but I don't know all of the robots so I left it for somebody else to do. We should have headings for Robot, Teams and Series and alternative names is probably a good idea too. Christophee (talk) 00:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::The ones I know of are Silver Box, Rot Box, The Green Mouse, The Green House, Tut Tut, Hoot and Humdrum. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Spike (from Extreme Warriors) and Dynamite are also possibly loanerbots...I'm convinced the former definately is, because its team is Spartacus. CBFan (talk) 07:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::It has the same bland kind of name as the others - The Green Mouse, Bang, etc. Can you make that distinction? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, there is also the fact that its introduction was done solely for the event it was competing in. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say Spartacus, like many other robots, had suffered irrepairable damage in the US championships and they had to bring Spike in. ::::As for Dynamite, well, I'm not entirely sure we'll ever find out anytime soon. I still think it's a bit suspicious that what looks to be it is next to Vert-I-Go, as well as the fact the teams actual entry into GRW, Son of Armageddon, isn't there. CBFan (talk) 15:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, I'm sold to the idea. The evidence of it being a loanerbot is overwhelming. In that picture of Hard the loanerbot, Dynamite was on the adjacent table; it'd make sense to have all the loanerbots together, as they share components. Also, Sir Killalot was incredibly brutal with it when it lost. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Stock Robots Just a suggestion, is it worth having at least a sub-section on this page for the four Stock Robots, since they were also used to fill in numbers (except Ramrombit)? CBFan (talk) 18:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we could have category for "Robots built by the production crew" opr something, and inclde House Robots, Stock Robots, and Loanerbots and three categories within. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) ::Nice idea. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I'll give that the green light - so long as it is done, rather than just talked about. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok,so i think i may have found pictures of Bang,that loanerbot from series 2 of the american series.So one is possibly already here on the wiki.In one of the pictures of matilda,the one with panic attack and bigger brother and eubank the mouse.He's on the ground with another loanerbot that has no armour.possibly thats tut tut. Another pic of the top can be seen in teamboltz youtube video:"Phsyco chicken goes to london!". Someone please check this out becaus ei think i have found more pics of him.